


Merry Chiral Christmas

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Sam stumbles upon some lost cargo for his friends and becomes an accidental Santa
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Deadman, Sam Porter Bridges & Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges & Heartman, Sam Porter Bridges & Lockne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Merry Chiral Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some X Mas fluff for the holidays ;D
> 
> Here is the text just in case:
> 
> What the—  
>    
> Oh, thank you, Sam! How did you know I needed these tools?  
>    
> Er, no it’s not from me. I just found the Lost Cargo near Central Knot.  
>    
> Sam, I don’t know what to say! I never received a Christmas gift before! Thank you!  
>    
> It’s not—er…  
>    
> You do know that I need my “umbrella” for teleporting, and I do not in fact collect umbrellas for fun? … Thanks anyway, I guess.  
>    
> No, it wasn’t me—  
>    
> Oh Sam, I don’t know how I can thank you for these. Merry Christmas!  
>    
> +600 Likes  
>    
> (Aw fuck it). Thanks.  
> +600 Likes  
>    
> What a weird day.  
>    
> WTF  
>    
> Oh, a scarf? For me?  
>    
> Merry Christmas


End file.
